


此生再见

by Alravia



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: Sherlock本以为他此生都不会再见John，直到他在格拉斯顿伯里遇见了传说中的魔法师Merlin，一些东西在他内心深处开始发生了改变......
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Sherlock’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇非常OOC的坑。  
> 《梅林传奇》x《神探夏洛克》的Corssover。  
> 时隔四年，我完全不记得当初想了什么，写了什么。  
> 主要角色死亡在后期，但是当初还没有写到就坑了。  
> 发上来就是留个纪念，还是别看了吧……（捂脸）

Sherlock花了五年的时间，将之前那两年里没有走过的地方，完完整整地游览了一番。和之前不一样的是，他不再需要小心翼翼地东躲西藏。

途径布拉格后，他再也不穿那件显眼的风衣或是带着那条根本没什么用途的蓝围脖。他把头发染成有些亚麻的金色，但还是保留了那些恼人的卷发。随行的墨绿色背包里的明信片已经攒了厚厚几打，一些卷起了边角，还有一些已经褪色到就要认不出本就有些潦草的字迹。

Sherlock从不放任自己去想John会再一次站在他的墓前说些什么。他觉得跳楼那次就已经听得足够多了，多到这辈子都不想再听到John任何哽咽着乞求的话语。

在波多黎各的时候，Sherlock喜欢上了海潮的律动，他认为观察这些变化，推导每一次精准的误差并与当地的气象数据进行对比还算得上是一件不那么无聊的事情。而且当地不过圣诞节这一点真是让Sherlock觉得他没出生在这里，简直是Mycroft此生最遗憾的不可控事件。而就在12月25日的那天，Sherlock回到自己的临时住所——一栋靠海的双层小别墅，在客厅的琉璃桌上，发现了一封信。连笔回弧处恰到好处的圆润，而提笔落下的刚劲又让人无法忽视——是Mycroft的字。

_是时候了，请去格拉斯顿堡（Glastonbury）。两日后会有人接应。  
希望你一切都还不顺。_

*

辗转几旬，他最终还是回到了英国，只是这一次没回伦敦。Sherlock从米尔福德港登陆，一路火车的咯噔声送行，悠闲抵达了西南部那个被传说渲染到过分的英格兰小镇。自从机场与John道别之后，这是他第一次再次踏上国土，尽管不是伦敦的话，对于他来讲都没什么区别。五年足够让那些聒噪不停的人们忘却曾经的一切不可思议，只是为什么是格拉斯顿堡这一点他虽有些头绪却还不足以敲下定论。

有一点可以确信的是，John不会出现在这里。尽管他的妻子病逝，儿子夭折，他不再活跃在伦敦人民的视野中，John也依然不会抛下伦敦去别的地方。正直而富有责任感的前军医永远不会真的离开他的战场，无论是他的身体和心理都不允许他做出那样的事情。

如此的，简单的道理，早在Sherlock决定不再参与进John的生命中的时候，就已经在他脑海中显现得清晰无疑了。Sherlock认为自己无法承受，也不该再承受软肋与盔甲混为一体的事物刻入自己灵魂时的那份锤心刺骨的痛苦。怯弱也好、逃避也好，他已经掩饰不下去自己那残破不堪的表面了。既然无法将耀眼的火焰握在手中，那么他该做的、能做的就只剩下“光荣”地牺牲在东欧。

他，Sherlcok•Holmes从来都不会做祷告，因为他并不是一个忠实的信徒，尽管在一定程度上，他确实信仰宗教里哲学意味更浓的那一部分。多么可笑，John以为他根本不懂艺术和文学，但其实如果John愿意和他谈论一下宗教的著作，就会发现他那些惊人的思绪，虽然说实话，过去的那几年，他已经足够让John感到吃惊了。所以当Sherlock走过当地1184年大火后的修道院废墟时，他还是有些感受波动的，虽然极其，极其的微弱。

略微有些沧桑的女声对着几个亚洲游人解说着：......中世纪瓦砾和唱诗席遗址。这里也是传说中King Arthur和Guinevere皇后墓地的所在地。  
冬季明显不是这里的旅游旺季，何况还是刚过圣诞不久，周围都没有几个行人。Sherlock裹紧了自己的棉外套，毕竟他一时之间还是难以适应如此阴沉的冬天，在他习惯了热带雨林气候三个月之后的现在。帽兜被风吹得使他几次看不清脚下的石子路。Sherlock向上拽了拽他的背包带，他该尽快找一个地方安顿下来，琴盒已经潮了有几天了，不能再拖下去了。

Sherlock最终在Endland2Benedict St.落脚，住进一个土褐色的红顶旅店。在他填写表格时，登记小姑娘还微笑着试图与他闲谈。

Sarah Peterson，店主老板的独女，未婚。身侧的日历表上显示她父亲今日陪母亲去看望一位近友，但显然由于这位近友的孩子追求过Sarah并且失败，于是今天接待他的是这个梳着简单单辫的红发女孩。手指干净修长，有几秒不自觉的节奏性微颤，并且还盯着我手中的琴盒...足以说明她修学钢琴多年，精通乐理，并且很可能小有成就——从她身后的照片来看。平时喜欢饲养多肉植物，在我到来之前还吃了一点点司康饼。

放下那根断油到有些令人难以忍受的圆珠笔时，Sherlock终于对Sarah的一番话做出了毫不相干的回应：“你看...我有时会拉拉琴，应该还有靠边一点的房间吧！”  
女孩有礼貌地转身拿下一串钥匙递给他：“当然，三楼最里的那间。嗯...也许有机会我们可以探讨一下音乐方面的事情。”她说着眨了一下眼睛。  
Sherlock毫无破绽地愣了一瞬，点了点头说：“恐怕我比较忙。”  
Sarah随即表现出很遗憾的表情说：“那真是太可惜了。”  
Sherlock应声转身走上了楼梯。

_地址是贝克街221B，午安。_


	2. Sherlock’s POV

一身白色单衣的Sherlock坐在床上给琴弦涂上乳色的松香。那些松弛状态下的丝线，时不时弹起些许粉末。Sherlock手上的动作熟练而迅速，有规律的娑娑声回荡在干净、空旷的房间里。此时窝在沙发里的旅客抬眼瞄了下窗帘后模糊的干枯枝影。

附近有小孩玩闹。隔壁暂时的安静归功于昨日激烈的争吵。除了有关亚瑟王的传说之外，这里几乎没什么能引起他注意的地方（由于此时是冬季，与慈善事业紧密相连的音乐节并未开展）。无聊，极其无聊。已经花了三天时间四处闲逛的Sherlock做出了这样的结论。不过这些尚未完全成型的思绪就跟他现在正擦拭的弦一样，并不能拿上台面进行演奏。

他还有几个地方是接下来的行程。如果最后几站都不能让他提起兴趣的话，他打算动身去珀斯呆上一阵子。但他其实并不是很认真地在想下一个要去的地点。因为他知道，Mycroft虽然混蛋但不会真的无缘无故叫他到这里来。一定还有什么是他还没发现的，就在最后的这几个地方。

走廊里响起的脚步声打断了Sherlock大脑里第三、四、六分区所思考的但现在可以先搁置一边不管的事情。对门的老人是途经此地要去看望旧时战友的退伍军人，一个参加过越南战争的老兵。Sherlock在今天早些的时候见到过他。无儿无女，右肩有旧伤，眼神也不好，从腿来看应该是个炮兵。

应该，他现在对这个词已经不再深恶痛绝了。如今已经没有任何事需要他再像之前一样对任何细节都抓住不放了。那个曾经死而复生过、枪杀“无辜企业家”的天才侦探已经从这个世界上消失了，只留下一方黑色花岗岩的墓碑坐落在伦敦郊区——那些贵死人的墓地里的一角，连一份伪造的骨灰都没剩下——John要求的。  
也不知道如果John早知他会再一次离去的话，那时还会不会借着酒劲挖出那个深埋的盒子，倒掉里面见鬼的不知是谁的骨灰。

Sherlock曾经认为事业是他的生命。然而在“坠落”事件之后，他发现世上远有比谜案多得多的值得他去探究、去开拓的事物。这五年来他用不同化名发表的涉及40多个领域的论文，获得了不少类似于图灵奖、菲尔茨奖、美国杰出科学贡献奖等诸多殊荣。只是“这些”突然跻身于世界前列的神秘天才科学家，在短短数年间都不曾露面领奖过。同时“这些”成就的缔造者与Mycroft那隐藏在根部的千丝万缕的联系也使得他哥哥的仕途更加稳固且畅通。

一开始，出于对Sherlock决定的尊重，Mycroft在泰晤士河畔明显表示过他不能够再从事侦探事业。Sherlock自然清楚无论何时何地，他的演绎永远都是暴露他还活着的这一事实的最有力证据。决定已经作出，他不会再见他此生挚友。为此，只能与过去的自己彻底作别。

Sherlock解下围巾折了几圈绕在手里说：“早就玩够了。来点新的游戏吧。”  
Mycroft握了握温凉的伞柄。两岸的灯光强行将黑夜变为白昼，不变的变化，流水的行人。他弟弟这一次是真的死去，而重生的，不过是木讷的莫扎特。针对他的弟弟而言，这是好是坏一时之间对于他而言实在是难以言说。大英政府的眼神沉了下去，沉进初春冰冷的河水，连同他血亲弟弟残破的灵魂一起，不带一丝回响。

_Sherlock不可以更不能够再破案了。  
那架冰冷的思维机器早在2010年1月29日，  
遇见John•Watson的那一日就已进入了毁灭倒计时。  
最终在枪声响起的那一刻，爆出无声的黑烟，碎裂一地。  
期间Moriarty输入过一项扩大云计算的程序，由John按下启动键，加速着陷入万劫不复。_


	3. Merlin’s POV

Merlin像往常一样，洗衣做饭，到湖边散心。他留意到昨天遇见的那个游客一直在他不远处仔细观察着他。不用看那双灰绿色的眼眸，Merlin似乎也能听见齿轮咬合般疯狂而迅速的思绪变化。估计要不了多久，这个聪明人就会找上门，让自己亲口印证他那令人难以置信却又真实无比的答案。

_Merlin•Emrys是一个活过了千年的老妖怪。_

Merlin提起水桶回身往小木屋走时，亚金色卷发的男子绅士地一侧身。梅林能瞥见Sherlock眼中闪烁的窃喜和疑惑，心想着自己要多久能让这个侦探失去此刻的兴致。  
时光除了教会梅林等待，更让他懂得消逝的无奈。尤其对于回忆与热情而言，他有着超出常人百倍的深刻体会。尽管如果命运允许他自己做出选择的话，他一定会毫不犹豫地想要永远都不懂。

那时，被世人遗忘的真正的魔法师并不知道，他遇见的这个人，他们给彼此造成了怎样巨大的改变。  
那天，在Merlin瘦小身躯的背后，Sherlock修长的身前，那片宁静湛蓝的Avalon湖水在阳光的照射下泛出耀眼的盛芒。

见多识广的前咨询侦探可以拿他无可撼动的声誉做担保：那些刺目的光，绝不仅仅是因为湖水的散射。

Merlin从未见到过这片他看了无数世纪的水域发生过什么异常。在他的内心深处，就跟湖水一样澄澈安稳。而这份平和无疑是他在此居住多年所获得的益处之一。此外，一直维持原始的生活方式，也是他可以夜夜安睡的重要原因之一。也许这在其他人眼里看来有些不近人情的自我苛刻，但只有Merlin知道自己需要这种周而复始的坚持来让自己不再对那个遥远的时代感到陌生。不过说实话，这地方过于偏僻又难走，并没有什么人接近。除了这个对他充满兴趣的古怪年轻人之外，也就只有土地资源局的人可能会来上几天再扫兴而归。

起初回到湖畔的几年里，Merlin一直保持着老年的外形。他认为这样比较不引人注意。在确认了人迹罕至之后，他变回了那个人离开时的模样。他不禁想着他已经能熟练地掌握变形术很久很久了，久到有时都会忘记当年还需要Gauis的药剂才行。

_战火更替，地表变迁。Merlin相信自己已经看得足够多的，这世间的事物了。  
却还是没有看到他的回归。_

回到屋子的Merlin把洗好的衣服一件件挂起来。他十分感谢BBC拍摄的那部梅林传奇，让他可以时常买到他那套仆人的衣服。甚至一次买很多套都不会有人因为好奇而问东问西。显然他并不介意跟很多粉丝穿一样的衣服。这个时代的人还是很开化，很尊重他人的。一些漂亮的女孩还会跟他热情地打招呼说：“Merlin最可爱了对不对！这么多套你一定是真爱。”他只是羞涩地笑着，然后低头掏出他的信用卡。

大约从一战开始，Merlin养成了冬季裹一件军大衣的习惯。虽然他完全可以用魔法让自己穿得跟夏天一样少。忙活了一阵后，梅林终于走进卧室脱下大衣，把一小碟谷物放在窗前的小台上，看着最近时常造访的几只云雀争抢着啄食。

睡了一觉之后，Merlin从柜子的夹层里摸出手机，给里面唯一的一个号码发送了一条短信。  
我已经见到Sherlock了。  
收信人：未命名。


	4. Merlin’s POV

急促的敲门声惊醒了睡梦中的Merlin。他挣扎着从温暖的被窝里爬起来，随手抓起大衣披上身就在嘈杂的电视背景声中，转动开两层的门锁。Merlin大力推了几下才推开门，迎着风抬头眯眼看去，Sherlock被狂风吹起的卷发让他看起来像个愤怒的狮子。Merlin侧身让一身雨的侦探进来，又费了很大的劲把门重新关上。

Merlin看着这个不请自来的人很自然地坐进了客厅的木椅上，看着他打量着自己这个多年没人拜访过的小屋子。出于礼貌，魔法师还是问了一句：“茶”？Sherlock这时终于把目光落在了他身上，不耐烦地挥了挥手“我又不是Mycroft”。Merlin笑了笑说“不好意思，我去换件衣服，请等我一会儿。”他还是顺路去厨房烧了水，毕竟这种情形是不能够继续睡了。

_该来的总会来的。  
就像命运那般无法逃避、无法抗拒。  
记忆中的悔恨和痛苦其实早就不在Merlin梦里出现了。  
他一直在等，等Holmes家的人来找他。  
那是他欠下的誓言。  
也许等他偿还了自己的债，亚瑟就会来见他了。  
无论如何，这都值得试一试不是吗。_

当Merlin穿着一身干净的灰色休闲装走进客厅的时候，壁炉的火已经修好了。他不禁心想Mycroft说的话有几分是靠谱的，Sherlock还是会做做家务的嘛。磨蹭着拖鞋，Merlin从厨房端了两杯咖啡出来。Sherlock嫌弃地冲着那杯咖啡皱眉，好像里面装着什么恶心人的液体。Merlin喝了一口，放下杯子摊手说：“为了迎接你来，你哥哥把我的餐具都给换成这个时代最高档的了。怎么，小少爷你还不高兴？”  
Sherlock用手摩挲着椅子的扶手，良久才开口：“所以你是个巫师？”  
Merlin点点头。  
“Mycroft什么时候知道的？”  
“你们的父亲去世的时候。”  
“你认识我们家几代人了？”  
“二战时候才遇见的，你说呢？”  
“柴可夫斯基到底怎么死的？”  
“病死的。好吧，其实我不清楚。毕竟事情太多，这个人我没怎么留意。”  
Sherlock一脸“你不是吧”的表情，沉默了下去。  
Merlin见状给自己又倒了一杯咖啡，其实他还是不太喜欢这个，相较于茶来说。“该我问问题了。”他冲着心思显然不知飘到哪儿去的侦探说。“为什么过了半个月才来找我？”看着Sherlock脸上那一闪而过的苦恼，Merlin内心不禁暗自为自己的问题鼓了一下掌。  
“可笑的梅林传奇是愚蠢的Mycroft授权政府找你弄出来的吧。”  
Merlin知道Sherlock这半个月以来都干了些什么了。  
“那也不算太可笑吧，至少在一定程度上纠正了那些简直扯到没边的虚假传说。尽管我并不是特别真心，但我还是想说一声，你哥哥是个好人。”  
他看着Sherlock要翻出天际的白眼，笑了起来。

_他已经太久太久没和人交谈了，更别提是像Sherlock这样聪明的人。_

“所以要是你真的想要搬过来，可要想好了，我可是被人请求着天天发送关于你的报告呢。”  
Merlin转身走向厨房开始给自己捣腾出一个简单的早午餐。  
“只要你别再没完没了的夸他。”Sherlock起身开始穿衣服。  
“小提琴的演奏时间归我说了算。”  
走出门的男子回头留下一句：“成交。”

_Merlin看着窗外Sherlock渐行渐远的背影，在风雨里是那样的模糊。  
就像是很久很久以前，在水晶里窥见未来的自己，孤独且迷茫。_

Avalon的湖水随着冬风向西南方汹涌而去，灰暗的天际开始落下纯白的雪花，大片大片的消融在流动的湖水和深沉的土地里，整个世界陷入了苍白，安静和疲倦。即使活过了数不清的四季，Merlin还是不喜欢随冬而至的肃穆。他不喜欢那种像是住进了坟墓的感觉，虽然自从那个人离开之后，他就已经有半个身子躺了进去。

_Merlin停下正在切面包的动作，他突然意识到：  
也许并不是Sherlock需要他，而是他需要Sherlock。  
这想法不禁让他打了个冷颤。  
当一个魔法师需要别人的时候，那只有一种可能。  
他一直发疯般期待着的却又在本能抗拒着的。  
危机。_


	5. Sherlock’s POV

虽然他知道眼前这个削瘦的男子很可能是世界上唯一一个受到政府合法保护的魔法师，但Sherlock仍然不得不对最近一段时间他在这儿发生的一些事情感到新奇。比如那些无形的电流，他的各种电子产品在这间不算太大的木屋里总是能随时随地遵循着他的意思充电；再比如他总是用蛮力把一些在附近迷路的人硬拉到湖边，一次又一次地听这些人描述他们看见的场景，而在他们毫无逻辑的叙述中，唯一的共通处就是泛着雾气的潮湿低洼。他不想拿这些事情去问看起来像个学生的Merlin，他觉得自己基于科学演绎的推测才是对待魔法该有的起码的尊重。是的，我们的前咨询侦探是不会轻易的在魔法面前放下自己的架子的。

而在他看来，Merlin对于一切跟魔法相关的事情似乎都不怎么在意。Sherlock甚至在想如果自己没住进来的话，Merlin会不会不去使用任何魔法。之前在小镇图书馆查阅的相关文献里很多都提到了Avalon的隐蔽与神秘，那么关于这里的“海市蜃楼”状况，很可能并不是Merlin的魔法造成的。而去掉这个最明显的奇异之处后，Merlin几乎没怎么因为自身需求而在这里使用魔法。

Merlin握着冒着热气的马克杯，右手时不时翻动着那本Sherlock已经看过的Marion• Bradley写的《阿瓦隆的迷雾》。Sherlock又开始了他打发时间里最喜欢的一项日常工作：每日“视”察。Merlin因为刚刚洗过澡，头发还有些湿漉漉的，有几缕稍长的还在他脖颈处打着卷儿。这一周以来，小魔法师休息得一直不太好，从黑眼圈加重的程度来看，昨晚他又梦见了什么古老的战争。Merlin无动于衷地就这么让他看来看去的也快有一个月了，他的颧骨跟Sherlock第一次见到他时一样高凸，而在某些角度看去，他的憔悴似乎比当初又加重了几分。Sherlock虽然并不认为他自己足够了解憔悴的概念，但他可以肯定用这个词来形容Merlin是不存在问题的。Merlin今天依旧穿着M号的衬衣，这让他细瘦的胳膊在宽大的袖子里看起来更加违和。衣架上挂着外套，说明Merlin一会儿又要去湖边打水、散步、发呆了。

Sherlock起初还会跟着Merlin一起去，但是很快他就觉得这种事情实在是太规律太无趣了。那片湖水几乎永远都是一个样，总是那么寂然无声。而且无论风多么狂暴，也还是吹不散那层浓雾，就连轻轻地掀起一角都做不到。他认为Merlin对此也无能为力，毕竟King Arthur极有可能一直沉睡在那里。但他也不排除魔法师完全行有余力只是不想那么去做的可能性。

_就像他现在刻意在和伦敦保持距离一样。  
他时常在Merlin的身上看见John的影子。_

虽然之前他一直在掐死这种想法的萌芽，但如今他无法再去无视那个浅显的念头：John在等他。虽然John肯定不及Merlin那般目的明确或者说安心落意，但这确实是他无法再自欺欺人的事实。少得可怜的希望无法压下心底疯狂生长的绝望、眼底收敛不住的那一抹灰暗、不断地把明天当做可以改写岁月积累的过错的唯一救赎……通过Merlin身上与John重合得再明显不过的阴霾，Sherlock越来越清晰地认识到他行为所造成的影响，他其实还会在乎的，那一部分影响。

Sherlock回过神来的时候，刚好对上Merlin空淡的视线。他觉得坐在对面椅子里的少年看他就像在看一块石头，他知道要是自己跳进Merlin的眼里，肯定激不起一点儿水花。

_几千年的湖，深到足以令时间窒息。_

菘蓝色湖泊的主人起身去拿外套，已经合上的书本安静地躺在木椅里薄薄的坐垫上。露出来的一小截书签破损的堪比一件失落在民间的老古董。Merlin看了眼Sherlock的背影，拎起水桶往玄关走去，脚步声一如既往的沉重。Merlin伸出手要开门的时候，Sherlock闷闷的声音传来：“喂，Arthur的眼睛是像海一样蓝吗？”

气氛突然凝重得跟室外一样清冷。Sherlock蜷缩在黑色的小沙发里，脑海中描摹着墙角蜘蛛在冬眠前的轨迹的同时还在构思着马上要写完的论文的最后一部分，他桌边杯里的茶早就已经凉透了。就在他快要放弃听到回复的时候，他听见有些低哑的声音响起：“就跟你的头发一样带着麦子的颜色。”

_Sherlock知道自己确实不该问这个问题，Merlin已经在最大程度的警告他不要再这样做了。  
起码目前，不要问他关于Arthur的一切。  
就像他现在也不想让人隐晦地暗示他John的事一样。  
可他还是问了。就在那个无法避免的时间节点，就像他不得不放弃一切来换取现在虚伪的平和，就如同罗马帝国的毁灭一样无法抗拒。  
假如换成Merlin，他一定清楚，那都是因为：人类拥有着与生俱来的天杀的命运。_


	6. Sherlock's POV

Sherlock正对着雾间湖疯狂地扔着石头、大喊。雨后蒙蒙的湖面开始渐渐跟着四周环绕的树影摇曳，无声地给予万物最微弱的祈祷波动。随着根须流遍整片大陆的脉理，所汇聚起的每一滴闪烁思绪，都沉默在无言的岁月里。信仰与道德的淡化使它们再也无法对着人类歌唱，也无法再向普通人传达任何有关于他们情感。 _但就像任何事物都无法完美一样，精灵也有可以冲破的角落：Avalon所拥有的古老，还能够支撑它们自身向那些灵魂高度纯粹同时又破碎不堪的人有所回应。_

Merlin出门进行着采购。当Sherlock偶然从Merlin的口中得知他从来没见到湖有任何的波动的时候，他立刻记起他第一次和Merlin一起出现在湖边时所看到的景象，于是他今天趁着Merlin不在跑来这里“发疯”。他不会把自己无法解释的事情说给别人听，就某些逻辑范畴而言，除了John。他知道，即使是魔法，也不可能没有任何缘由就发生变化。一定有什么起因，就像他此时此刻身在此地就是Mycroft的意思一样。有人在试图通过超自然的方式与他建立正常沟通，吃力并且固执。

从一开始的呼喊演变到现在的发泄，Sherlock认为他已经浪费了大半天的时间在这个沉闷湖上。结论不可能是错的，这也是他仍然在这儿软磨硬泡的最大原因。Sherlock开始好奇Merlin为什么能够一直对着这片死气沉沉的湖水不发一言。Sherlock相信Merlin说的每一句话，毕竟如果他自己也活了那么久的话他也懒得骗人。可他依然无法解释Merlin的消极埋在何处。Merlin不可能一直这样静悄悄地活过千年，无论如何他依旧是人。

就在Sherlock累倒在湖边闭上眼的时候，他听见了断断续续的低语，微弱如同秋初最后的一声蝉鸣。“请...请不...不要对...对Merlin说......变化......”

那一瞬间的Sherlock仿佛看见John穿着那件黑色皮衣站在Holmes庄园的花圃前，红白双色的玫瑰簇拥在他身侧，争相绽放着饱满的还带着晨露的花朵。小提琴的旋律响彻整个茜色的天际，John的身影在霞色中变得更加柔和。他拄着拐杖，像站在宇宙洪荒的尽头，微笑着向他伸出另一只手，仿若中世纪教堂里天使拥抱着窗框里的琉璃画布，被圣徒们的亿万烛光照亮。

_一股强烈到足以撕碎他心脏的思念让Sherlock猛然从地上挣扎站起。  
那不是他的，但是他却感受到了。_

Sherlock拉上了夹克的拉链，转身离开了还在微弱变幻着光影的Avalon。他已经得到了想要的答案，并且那个人也得到了自己默许的承诺。他知道自己在那飞速掠过的幻影里湿了眼眶，却未落泪。曾经的归所是他一手推开，所有的一切都是被动抉择下抹不去的无可奈何，唯有一死才能让两个人都得到解脱。他只是痛恨那时的自己还不懂打碎的沙漏会割破掌心，那时的自己还偏执地强迫John再次完好无缺地回到自己的狭小的世界里。而到一切推向万劫不复时，只剩下他一人在暮色里驻足。

_Sherlock从来不觉得懊悔，如果可以，他只想要绑架命运让它跪下来给自己一个绚烂的终场，就在他坠楼的那一刻冻结所有时间。这样不但拯救了他和John天性里藏匿的必然毁灭，还能顺便把Merlin从无尽的轮回寄宿里解救出来。_

也许看起来，Merlin和Sherlock的不同在于他们一个是被动另一个是主动的与他们最在乎中的人分离。但真正的情况是他们一样被动、一样痛苦，并且他们都本能地认为这不是一种痛苦。所谓的不同，是存放于Merlin内心的憧憬与Sherlock认定的最佳封锁。而这唯一的不同还包含有同样的不公平。

_死亡认定Merlin不需要选择的公平，Sherlock认定John不需要选择的公平。_

Sherlock把今天的碗刷好了放在控水的铁架子上，归置好厨房的用具之后他还快速地清扫了房间。Merlin从来不用魔法做这些事情，他更不可能去要求Merlin这样做。忙完了份内的家务活之后，Sherlock换上了宽松的牛仔裤和浅绿色T恤窝在椅子里，敲打着自己的笔记本——跟John那台一模一样的款式。Sherlock从来不回避自己因为John所养成的一切习惯，那是他能活下去的一切。

_湖中的声音一直萦绕在Sherlock的耳边。_  
那些Merlin在漫长的等待中一直拼命想听到的话语。  
哪怕内容是：不要让‘他’知道‘我’的事情。 


	7. Merlin’s POV

进入到夏季，Sherlock去参加镇上的音乐节（Glastonbury Music Festival）了。Merlin对于这个举办了将近五十年的活动已经见惯不惯了，不过对无法让自己大脑安分下来的Sherlock来说，去看一看还是比呆在这里强上一点。从起初盛大的摇滚乐事到如今世界最大的户外草地音乐节，格拉斯顿伯里如今已经可以对夏天各种奇装异服的人士都接受得十分良好。这让Merlin在前几日的一个晚上，对着院内满地细碎的月光顺嘴说出了一句：“Sherlock你换回你那一身装束，我穿着我的仆人装，咱们去游场是不是会惊艳全场。”

Merlin甚至一开始都没意识到自己把这句话说出口了，不过反正他也不是真的要去参加或是要Sherlock回答他，他也就不再解释什么，对着满夜星辰缓缓闭上了眼睛。感受着潮湿的雾风拂过他的发梢、肩侧。没错，Merlin总是在心里不停地告诉自己： _这是Arthur，他在说他过得很好。他很想念他。_ Merlin有些想要入睡，他有预感今晚会是一场好梦。当他靠躺在藤椅里，拽着毯子昏昏沉沉时，Sherlock的声音打消了他的睡意。

“那身行头早就被我丢掉了。我知道你上次出去时在可笑的Mycroft的手下那儿拿了一套放在你西间边屋子的储物柜里。鉴于正好是我合身的型号，也就不存在你私人穿着用途的可能性了。而我目前没有再穿它的打算。此外，梅林传奇已经过去九年了，你觉得还有多少人会在意一个疯狂的整容Coser？即使在这个深受亚瑟王传说影响的镇子。至于我就更不可能了，这几年我走过的地方也不少了，能认出我的人一双手就可以数过来。”Sherlock说到这一句时，Merlin稍微睁大了下眼睛。现世比他想象的还要冷然迅速，不过这样也好，反正一切终归要回到静寂的虚无。他很高兴Sherlock早就看透了这些事并且一点也不在乎。Merlin听着Sherlock那些有力精准的论证，渐渐地有些走神，他在想要不要给Sherlock再加一间书房或者是放置物品的房间。虽然他没有什么过多的物品需要存放，但和起居分离的工作间还是需要的吧。Merlin继续想着在哪里给他建比较好的时候，听见Sherlock有点气愤地冲他大声说：“那堆Harry•Potter蓝光碟！”

Merlin反应了几秒才明白Sherlock是在问他：储物间存放的那些文献以及影音资料。也不知道家里被Sherlock翻几遍了，连压在紧下面的那套碟都能被他看见。Merlin有些头疼的伸出手揉了几下自己的太阳穴，在脑内组织了一会儿后才开口：“大部分关于亚瑟王传说的资料你都看到了。至于Harry•Potte的那些...嗯...它里面有些东西...不，应该说是一些精髓性质的东西还是值得留存的。至于碟，那个热情促销的青年长得有些像我的一位故交，于是我就跟书一并买下来了。而且……”说到这里，Merlin松开手又躺了回去，树影在他苍白的脸上斑驳晃动，簌簌声在Merlin听来有些悦耳的恬静。不知为何他眼前突然浮现起许多个世纪以前，Arthur赤色的长袍落地，转过身来看向他时的场面。锁子甲在他身上反射出旭日的光辉，整个皇室大厅都沐浴在崭新的晨光之中，镶嵌着宝石的皇冠亦庄严得令人臣服，主持手中的典册更加厚重圣神。Merlin在那一刻放任自己无可名状的思绪悄无声息地沉溺在Arthur那片流动的星光里。如同此刻，七月未央。“而且如果没有Harry•Potter的成功，即使你哥哥帮助我，也不见得能有这样一部梅林传奇。”

Sherlock的样子分明在说他陷入了自己的思维殿堂，Merlin卷起麋鹿图案的薄毯进屋睡觉。 _尽管那些传说离谱得令Merlin感到非常不适，但他确实感谢这数千年来数不清的演绎和推崇。只要还有人在乎，还有一代一代的孩子在重复着相信着这个古老的故事，那些勇气与爱的精神仍然在传承下去，那么Camelot就一直存在，Arthur就还生活在这里，永世不朽。_


	8. Merlin’s POV

“在代价来临之前，请照顾好Holmes家的后人……”Merlin在湖边惊醒过来，满脸潮湿的痕迹，摸起来就像哭过一样。直到现在他也无法忘记Felix蜷缩在Avalon湖畔时浑身的颤栗，除了他的小臂，他整个人的身躯都在痉挛下变得痛苦而扭曲。Merlin不敢去看他的表情，然而眼角瞥见的鲜红还是滴进了他那些碎片式的梦境里，浸染了所有刺进他体内的棱角锋芒。Felix•Holmes的手臂就像是被无形的力量钉死在空中，手腕处平稳落下的血滴，落入湖中沿着浅浅的金色轨迹汇向湖心岛，当Felix说完最后一句话闭上眼时，目之所及的湖水全部都是紫色的。Merlin很庆幸颜色中和了，不然自己肯定吐死过去。虽然Felix要求过自己不要看他进行仪式，但他怎能将自己置之度外？他是一切的源头，是这场命运洗牌中唯一类似于Joker的存在，如果连他都不做点什么，他又有什么颜面在一个不属于Arthur的国度见到他的王呢？

收敛起思绪，Merlin提着水桶往回走。Sherlock一直以为他的噩梦是古老时代的那些战役，然而他不知道的是，Merlin早在很久以前便不再梦见那些破晓前殷红的土地，丢弃遍地的盔甲、断剑。自从Sherlock到来之后，如同封印的契机得到了应有的破坏， Merlin一遍遍梦见Felix死时的景象，每一次都停留在他最后的那一句请求。不用多么深入的猜测，Merlin也知道了，Felix一直放不下的后人，指的就是Sherlock。只是他不明白，为什么被选中的人是Sherlock。

当他回到住所时，他感知不到Sherlock的存在。从卧室床上的背包里，散落了一地昏黄的纸片。Merlin蹲下身捡起那几张，不莱梅、瓦杜兹、郑州、新西兰、维尔纽斯…… 每一张上面都有邮票和当地的邮戳，每一张都只有一句话：My dear John，每一张都被摩挲过无数次却都踌躇在垂下的臂弯里，没能传达给该看到的那个人。当Merlin注意到日期都是在近五年间的时候，他才猛然记起，已经是2020年了。——有人暗中做了手脚。

那些模糊不已的时间感和他所忌惮的心结终于缓缓浮出脑海，所有想要告诫Sherlock和Mycroft的话语终于被记起来了。他出神地望着窗外Avalon静静流动的湖水，能藏匿起他记忆的这种力量，除了岛上的居民，再不可能是别人。也许这代表着“代价”就快要找到自己身上，但更代表着他履行誓言的时刻终于来临。

Merlin动了动手指，给Mycroft送去了消息和警示。他向外挥了下左手，这栋他住了不到百年的房子隐在了结界之中。Merlin眼底闪过一瞬金辉，他又穿回了仆人的衣服，在外披上了暗灰色的长袍。长袍的边缘都是月光线修成的德鲁伊纹饰，一个套着一个，连成古老的腾案，找不到衔接处的空缺，象征着首尾相噬的循环。Felix对着他不解的眼睛曾说过，这是魔法碰撞的必然，是世世代代遗留下的宿命，在浮世万象遭受席卷而至之时，冗袍会让他在黑暗里看清他一直所背负的信仰。命运也是有尽头的，能否结束，如何结束都在凭他的决定。

Merlin的身形在狂风中消逝，他需要去一趟水晶洞穴，那里经过上一次的变动，只剩下三块巨大的远古魔法冰晶。二战结束时，Merlin去过一次，他大胆地猜测其中有两块代表着他和Arthur，现在来看，他猜那余下的一个是Sherlock的。这样想着，飞速掠过天边的魔法师希望还来得及见上那魔晶一面，也许他能再次看见那些他抗拒着但却无法不遵从的预言。

Merlin离开后，Avalon的湖面掀起了巨浪，湖水倒流吞掉周边一切低洼湿地，那栋小房子连同结界一起沉没了下去。如果此时你不要命的站在岸边，就会发现有黑色风衣的一角随着浪花迅速消失在打开了一秒的翻转不息的雾里，刺穿这个区域千年万年的寂静，迎来新生与毁灭并存的转换。闯入者转过头来的苍白面容上，嘴角绽开一朵摇曳的罂粟。


	9. Sherlock’s POV

Sherlock不知道自己是怎么进到这个世界里来的。他此刻所能记起的最后一丝回忆就是在房间里整理他的背包，然后巨大的嗡鸣声在他的躯体里回响。仿佛血液逆流，挣扎着要穿透薄弱的皮层，奔腾着挤进这初秋的流火。他不认为他是受到了某种召唤，从他此刻握拳所感受到的能量来讲，他更倾向于这是一种觉醒，并且还是一种参杂着古老且无法掌控的力量的觉醒。

此时他身上的痛苦终于全部消退，他缓缓起身，看着自己身上多年不见的大衣，露出苦笑。  


_以前是死也不肯放弃，如今是死也不能放弃。曾经以为是天赋让他成为自己，曾经以为自己可以选择丢弃，可到最后才发现，打破命运的唯一方式就是按照自己的想法做到最后。尽管这仍然无法挣脱与生俱来的桎梏，但抗争过的行动还是有机会把事态引向不同的轨道上。也许千年前的Merlin在不经意之间就这样做了，也许多年前毅然决然奔赴战场的John也这样做了，只有他在这么多年之后才懂得这个最浅显又最违背本心的道理。_

_Sherlock•Holmes从来不向任何人，任何事低头，但他得承认，有些无可奈何是他无论如何都无法改变的。但这并不代表着他会屈服，即使有人拿John的性命威胁他也不行。_

在这个问题上甚至无法讨论放弃本身。夏季聒噪的蝉，逃脱不了秋季的悲鸣，正如有些事一旦开始，就只能等待结束。区别只在于过程的迥异，在于纯粹逻辑的思辨能够带来多少心安理得。

Sherlock的思绪被远处的谈话声打断了，他环视了周身一圈，跳上了附近的一棵巨树。他尽量把自己削瘦而细长的身形隐在茂密的枝丛里，一边听那二人的对话，一边才有空打量起这个区域不寻常的地方。

首先Avalon岛并不是一个岛，起码Sherlock现在因为在树上的关系看得足够远，却仍然看不到潮涨潮落的湖滩边界，足够说明这里远比他在外面所能看到的要大得多。“岛”上的空气里很湿润，让他觉得自己就像生活在湖里，但他能够呼吸自如。Sherlock不确定是自己比较特殊还是所有外来的人类都能够像他这样。毕竟根据Merlin的说法，在自己之前，除了Arthur应该没有任何外来的人族才对。目之所及的所有事物都泛着温蓝的光色，他栖身的这片树林，叶子都是紫色的，放眼望去就是一片紫海。看得他有点恶心。

“真不知道王爵叫我们大老远的来这破树林检查什么，除了那些从不结果的转换树，这里还能有什么东西可查的。”这里的建筑都是些Sherlock以前从没见过的构造，他可以断定这些房子和城堡违背了力学所能承受的极限。“嘘，小心王爵通过镜像听到！毕竟那个人类从大殿消失了之后，怪事儿就一件接着一件的。咱们还是少说为妙。”人类？莫非......

一只没有温度的手掌捂上Sherlock的嘴，仓促之间他下意识地微微转动了右手。但当他听见身后的声音时，他掌心迅速聚集流转的无形之风消失得跟出现时一样几不可闻。

“跟我来。”

是Arthur。


	10. Sherlock’s POV

Sherlock回身并没像自己所想的那样见到Arthur，在他眯起眼睛注视起温蓝色空气时，他终于发现几缕金色的流光，他不知道自己是如何做到的，但就像是本能，他可以短距离的近似于飞跃的滑翔，顺着Arthur留下的指引，他飞快地前进并且视力越来越精确，甚至可以看到身后离自己非常遥远的那两个布衣小兵。他知道那些和常人无异的外表下，是尖牙利嘴和伤人眼球的粗糙蓝皮肤。

Sherlock此刻开始怀疑Mycroft让他见Merlin的真实目的了。既然梅林传奇拍摄到距离真相只有一步之遥的程度了，那么一切都指向了唯一的可能：Mycroft早就知道自己会到这里来。只是为什么他从来没提起过既定的未来？是他不想还是不能？就连Merlin也是。Sherlock确信自己的观察没有出现任何纰漏，只能是有人抹去了他们二人关于此事应有的记忆。是谁？又为了什么？

就在他眼看要跃出这片树林时，Sherlock辞不及防地被一道透明的墙弹飞了出去。他战战兢兢地从脚下湿软到可怕的黑色泥土里站起，黏滑的着陆点让他无法稳住自己的身形。他想Arthur大概是施了什么法术，后面的人才没注意到他这里发出巨大声响的异动。这坑深得奇怪，就像是特意为他准备的一样。望着头顶那一小片昏暗的枯橘色天空，Sherlock看见那些漂浮不定的金色丝线化成了斑点正向周围四散飞去。

他晃动地站在那儿等了许久，随着流回的点点光斑飞来了一只血红色的瓢虫。Sherlock随着它浮出了窄深的坑洞，他感觉到那些消失不见的力量再次源源不断地流回到自己体内。他看着那只瓢虫极其温柔地趴伏在透明的结界之上，Sherlock隐约地感觉到一些无法挽回的事情正在发生，就从它那弱小的身体开始，通过那些泛出的一圈圈波纹，他才看出这层屏障广阔得可怕。当结界碎裂一地化成银色星尘时，Sherlock周身的一切都在消失。他转身面对着这片紫林，就像在看无数人灵魂的消逝。由远及近，Sherlock眼前所有的事物都在归还于虚无，他发现此时的空气已经不像刚才那样温润，浅淡的蓝色若有若无的混在纯净的空气里，天空中洒下的阳光也是正色的昏黄，不再阴暗。

那只血色的瓢虫突然在他眼前凝聚成形，以一种巨大的力量把他推离那片飓风之地。Sherlock昏死过去之前，听见它开口，那声音苍老得像极了他幼年幻想中的父亲年老时的嗓音。

“Sherlock，你终于来了。去找Arthur，去找Arthur...”

只是短短两句话，Sherlock竟然想哭。就像他所不知道的，在他枪杀Magnussen时，Mycroft所能轻易见到的那样。Holmes家与生俱来的，那看穿同族伪装下支离破碎的共情，随着Sherlock的觉醒，一并侵袭着他的大脑。

_可悲的是，Sherlock的情感永远有缺失的那一环，导致了他无论受到这种“共情”多深的影响，他也不可能真的哭出来。他曾拥有过的那些一碰即碎的，浅到近乎不曾存在过的去爱去感受的的能力，都给了一个人，最后掷地无声。_


	11. Merlin’s POV

如Merlin料想的那样，当他踩上水晶洞穴的废墟时，脚下传来的感应足以说明第三块魔晶被人拿走了。在厚厚的尘土之下，Merlin金色的魔法律动在一圈一圈散到这片区域的边缘。在他闭上眼低声呢喃过那些复杂的咒语之后，如同时间逆流，水晶洞穴恢复如初。这一千年里，Merlin也曾遇见过许许多多的魔法师，但都不像他这样背负着永生。他好不容易才迎来一个魔法师不用再活在恐怖与阴影里的时代，他是不会眼睁睁的看着源泉之地就这样被人毁灭的。

_那是魔法的根，更是无数信仰者的希冀。哪怕所有的魔晶都消失不见，只要洞还存在，那么魔法就将存在下去。_

这也是Merlin彼时同意与Felix达成协议的原因之一。转换之力并不会真的摧毁这个世界里另一种赖以生存的力量。就像炭木下看不见的微弱红光，火种还在，只是暂时隐蔽起来，等待再次熊熊燃起的那一刻。Merlin此刻在做的，就是把这堆炭木聚拢起来。

重建源泉之地的魔法古老而强大，这对于多年不曾使用过魔法的Merlin来说，是一次不可忽视的消耗。他合袍而坐，面对着那两块照亮整个洞穴的冰晶，Merlin的思绪随着意识的模糊飘向了很久以前。那时他年少无知，窥见的未来都是血腥而残酷的；那时他太想当然，每一次都为逃避全力以赴，然后失去自己的一切。那时他还不知道，每一个与魔法有关的人，都拥着属于自己的魔晶。而他从来都只能看见Arthur的未来，却看不见自己的。巨龙面对着日不落帝国最后的曙光，在如今北爱尔兰的一角，对着他的驭龙者说：“傻孩子，因为你是永生之人。而永生之人，何谈未来啊......”

Merlin那时已经不会再泣不成声了，他见过太多的离开。死亡对人来讲，不过是轮回的再生，而对这世上最后一条巨龙来说，是彻底的解脱。Merlin虽然高兴它再也不用在人类的残酷文明之下东躲西藏，但也足够不舍到眼眶湿润。巨龙死去，他与这个飞速发展的世界就再也没有一丝联系了，Camelot的事迹就真的只剩下他一个人亲身经历过了。他终于在永生的“保护”下，一个人匍匐在这个世界上等待Arthur的苏醒。

那天大不列颠岛没有怒号的阴霾，没有淅淅沥沥的微雨。巨龙庞大的身躯趴在午夜无人的海滩边，砂砾在它的身下流动，仿佛要给他一个并不温暖但却相惜的最后拥抱。夜风阴冷，带起Merlin身上破旧的布袍猎猎作响。巨龙的眼神随着时间一分一秒的流逝越发涣散，却仍然在撑着力气跟他有一句没一句的搭话。Merlin隐在帽间的面容，像是死神最后的哀恸，他知道当日出破晓的那一瞬，这个帮助了他无数次的苍老巨龙也将走到他漫长生命的尽头。那一晚的黑夜却不像Merlin每天挨过的那样漫长，反而快到让他感觉窒息的沉重。潮水声渐渐可以盖过巨龙的声音，Merlin不得不施了一个小小的咒术才能听清它在说什么。天边露出第一丝光亮的时刻，Merlin扑到巨龙的身前抱紧它。他使出了全身的力气想要困住它枯竭的灵魂，然而在这如山的躯体前却显得如此无力。这一次，即使不用咒语他也能听见它说：“对不起了小巫师，接下来的路只能你自己走了......”Merlin抬起头，看着巨龙眼中的晨曦终于一点一点黯淡下去，当它的眼睛彻底失去光彩时，它的身体开始幻化成无数光芒，消散在风中。

这是Merlin第一次见到龙之死，也是他见到的最后一次。

_沙滩悄悄归于平坦，远处日不落帝国的港湾又开始了新的忙碌的一天。没人知道这暗夜中一个古老生物生命的终结，更没人知道过去的时代至此终于划下了不可逾越的断裂。人类还在时间的长河中按照自己的步伐行走，一步一步离毁灭越来越近而浑然不知。_


	12. Merlin’s POV

Merlin听着洞中落下的滴滴水声清醒过来。他梦见巨龙死前的那些话里，有一句提到：能阻止转换者行动的，就只有勇者死前的眼泪。内心不禁有一丝暖流流过，这个骗的他好苦的老龙，还是能预见到关键时刻的。思忖了一会儿，Merlin大概明白了这个勇者指的是谁。

当Merlin返回到Avalon湖边时，他的居所已经不见了。他对此感到有些气愤，但却拿那些大涨了好几圈的湖水一点办法也没有。而一路上听到的风言风语让他认为有必要去见一次Mycroft。如果那些话是真的，他可没能力再找一个转换者来替他扭转局面了，现在Sherlock又失踪不见，情况真是不利。

Merlin变成Anthea的样子混入了MI6的工作大楼，当他顺理成章的进入Mycroft的办公室时，几近老年的大英政府抬起头来用一种思索的眼神看着他。“你听说了？”Merlin把手机揣进兜里开口：“哪里出了问题？”Mycroft露出一个职业的微笑说：“走路的频率和敲击手机的方式都不对。”Merlin笑了笑，并没有打算恢复自己本来的面目。“为什么突然之间，战争的消息已经渗透进社会里了？”Mycroft戳了戳太阳穴说：“是美国那边有人故意放出来的。这个时代，要说有什么传播的最快，必然是信息。”

“Sir，这是上午国会会议的反馈以及CIA总部那边传来的文件。此外MI5那边已经联系过了没有问题。还有这是日本传来的相关资料。”敲门后推门而进的女秘书有条不紊的报告完手里的文件后，把它们放在Mycroft的桌上，站在一边等待指示。Merlin不禁出声说了一句：“Morgana......”金色长发的Morgana看着Merlin说：“Anthea你有事？”Mycroft看着Merlin眼中那一闪而过的惊愕对Morgana说：“通知下议院的人，一会儿召开紧急会议。上议院先让他们跟首相玩去。CIA那边一定要接着敲，一定有什么有用的东西你们还没敲出来，这事儿你去办吧。剩下的一会儿我让Anthea过去交代给你。现在，先下去吧。”Morganan点头：“好的先生”便离去了。

Mycroft放下手头的夹子，饶有兴趣地看向Merlin：“那个Morgana？”  
Sherlock说的没错，他哥这种看起来什么都懂的样子真烦人。

Merlin开口：“是，也不是。”如今他只要一眼就能看出，这个Morgana没有任何魔法，只是那极其相似的面容还是让他不禁抽了一口冷气。当初她身体在自己怀里逐渐冰冷的感觉，还依稀让他对自己当初犯下的罪过感到无比痛苦。如今她能够做到Mycroft的助理之一这个位置上，足以说明她过得不错。Merlin也陆陆续续见过几次这些过去的人的转世，甚至连Mordred都见到过两次，就只有Morgana，这是他第一次见到。

Merlin不知道这是好事还是什么不详的预兆。毕竟Morgana是与Arthur羁绊最深的人，如今连她自己都见到了，这会是说明自己就要见到Arthur了吗？会是在警告他Albion最大的危机就要到来了吗？上一次二战那种程度的危险都没能唤醒Arthur，如果这一次是真的，那他有可能以一己之力保护好英国吗？

他突然有点希望巨龙或者Felix二者之一活过来跟他说上那么两句。毕竟他有点心慌，眼看第三次世界大战就要开始了，他又不能每次都吐槽：人类为什么总喜欢用战争来刺激他。

End. 坑了。


End file.
